complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness: Chapter Two
The pod hissed and emitted a burst of steam. The front slid open, and Vultramus staggered out, towering above Mogatron. He cracked his back a little and stood his full height at seven feet. The ApocaShroom noticed and examined his new blade-hand. He flexed the robotic leg and tested out the two artificial eyes. Then, Vultramus gazed about the room, inspecting the strange creatures in front of him that didn't look like any Compliens that he had ever seen. "Interesting. Who are you?" he asked. Mogatron stepped forward, smiling with a peculiarly inscrutable expression. "We are the Mogurians, supreme species in this universe." Vultramus tilted his head. "You are certainly very... arrogant. What about the wide and diverse Complien species?" "They abandoned you after your little accident." Vultramus' eyes went wide. It all came back. The Alioum... the ship... floating in the cold blackness of space in that horrid dormant stage where he couldn't do anything besides wait for rescue. And how long did he spend like that, stranded in nowhere, disconnected from any sense of time? Everybody had too much stuff to do instead of saving poor old Vultramus from an slow and painful death? "No... no. Surely someone would have noticed," Vultramus faltered. Mogatron quickly replied, "Oh, they noticed all right. But none of them helped or sent out any ships. The Mogurians have saved you, Vultramus." Vultramus saw a calendar. He saw that it was not the month that he had left with that bird fossil. He realized that it had been months since his spaceship was destroyed and he was thrown into the depths of the cosmos. And he realized that the Compliens had most certainly seen him, and just not given a damn about it. Vultramus suddenly yelled, clutched his head, and slumped onto his knees. Mogatron stood over him, that impenetrable smile still plastered to his face. When he finally stood up again, hate blazed in Vultramus's eyes. "I will DESTROY them!" Vultramus roared. Mogatron made a real, inner smile in his mind, separate from the one he was using right now. All was going to plan. ---- "Scienec Inheritance Laboratory is signing up volunteers to go on a rescue mission to retrieve Vultramus," Mr. News said. "Just report there for testing to see if you have the skills needed." Jarr thought about it a moment, and his face lit up. "I graduated at the top of my class in science!" he whispered to himself. "This is the perfect chance to prove myself to Mom and Dad!" He went immediately to SIL and got in line. There were only a dozen or so people waiting, and soon he was at the front. A receptionist handed him a form to fill out and Jarr jotted down his name, species, email, birth date, evolution date, qualifications, and sandwich preference (roast beef and Swiss). The receptionist then took the paper back, glanced at it, and gave him a shiny golden badge. Jarr looked at it. There was no pin. Apparently the badge was stick-on. He shrugged and pasted it to his chest. She said, "It will let you pass through the laser bars. Anyone who doesn't have that badge will get electrocuted pretty badly." She then pointed at a sign that said "Anyone who doesn't have a badge will get electrocuted pretty badly". Jarr nodded and walked though the bars. He gazed at the testing facility in wonder. "This is amazing." Category:Stories Category:Story: Darkness Category:Created in 2013